Reverse falls
by monkey121luffy
Summary: Basically the opposite world of gravity falls. Filled with pain, anger, Spite, Torture, and mental pain.
1. Chapter 1

The lightning flashed in the dry heated night sky. The wind picking up as a couple of voices slowly made their way through the howls. "If we don't find him Uncle will be mad at " Growled a brown haired boy with a little dipper shaped birthmark on his bright blue eyes reflecting in the moonlight made him stand out like a monster in the darkness. His cloak flitting in the intense wind as they walked slowly across their large property. "Well, then Mason you should shut up so he won't hear you and keep running." Stated a brown haired female wearing a black leotard with a thin jean jacket her eyes almost glowing as she scanned the horizon.

Mason growled slightly and looked away. "At least I wasn't the one who let him into uncle's room. Then he couldn't have stolen the book." He stated coldly only to get his a knife pressed against his throat. "What was that brother,Are you accusing me of going against our great uncle...I wouldn't dare and you know as well as I why." Masons arms flung up in a defensive way. "Hey, Watch it. It's not me who Uncle ford is going to blame for this one. You're the one who's crazy in love with him." He scoffed grabbing the knife pulling it away. "Besides I'm pretty sure our little pet is the one who gave it to him anyways." He growled pointing off into the trees, "There he is hurry." He called back chasing after the shadowed figure.

He shouted was shouting out an enchantment while holding out his hand and focusing his necktie pendant started to glow and Dipper rose into the air. He caught the young platinum blonde haired male in a dark blue over coat without sleeves. Underneath he was wearing a black hoodie panting as he clutched the dark blood colored book in his arms the number three glowing predominantly in the moonlight.

Mason sighed pulling the boy who was running in midair closer to them. "LET ME GO!" He howled out in a bit of a panic. Mason sighed and turned, "Good we caught our little trespasser. Now lets hurry home before the rain comes. I don't want to get wet." Mabel grumbled softly crossing her arms as she looked up at the terrified eyes of gideon who seemed like he was panicking.

Mabel smiled and chirped pleased with their catch. "You should know by now My sweet that We can't afford to let you escape." She giggled running her knife over his cheek and chirped. "If you do it again we'll have to lock you in solitary confinement."

Mason chuckled walking back. "Oh I bet you would love that huh sister. Little weak Gideon here bending to your will." He thought about will and growled, "Come to think of it the only way you could have gotten in past our defenses was to be let in by someone inside Mason smiled,"I think Will needs a little more punishment when we get back." He grinned the evil etched into his voice as he approached the front door. Just outside He paused and looked over at mabel slightly. "Great uncle will want to see him you know…" He looked down and smiled putting on his performance face.

Mabel nodded and smiled as well, hers wasn't an act however she loved watching Gideon get hurt. It brought her great joy. "I'm sorry my love but it looks like you'll need to be punished." She smiled opening the door.

Will stood off to the side of the door bowing ready to take the pairs jackets. He was significantly taller than the Gleeful twins in the human form he was forced to take because his other form was called unpleasant by Great uncle ford. Will looked at Gideon a moment then looked away as he quietly stated where their great uncle was. "H-he's in the living room…" He mumbled taking the chance to whisper to Gideon. "I'm sorry." Gideon crossed his arms and muttered, "Not your fault Will It's not like you planned my capture.

Will and gideon jolted slightly as a pale tall six fingered man cleared his throat. "So what have we here?" He growled looking at Mason who had lowered his head than Mabel who was to infatuated with gideon to care." Mason spoke up first reaching back grabbing the third book from Gideon's arms. Gideon reached out quickly for the journal but was quickly taken aback by Mason power. As Mason handed the book over to his uncle Stanford.

"I see so you managed to catch the little thief. Take him to my room then I will teach him some manners if it kills him." Smiled Stanford who shot a glance at will using telekinesis to tell him to grab his cloak.

Will scrambled for it quickly not dearing to look any of the Gleeful's in the eyes. He slowly walked to the hall closet putting away the cloaks he took from Mason, Mabel, and Ford. He shifted slightly and looked down. Maybe I shouldn't have given Gideon that book…

"I knew it." Growled Mason who appeared from behind the closet door that was shutting. Will jumped and whimpered backing up. "kn-knew w-what s-sir." He was looking down pretty sure Mason had heard his thoughts. He was about to speak again when he felt the cold choking embrace of his magic chains that the Gleeful family used on him quite often.

"No please I'm sorry...I'm sorry Please Master mason don't hurt me." He cried out but it was already too late he was sinking into the basement through the floor where Mason could deal with him appropriately. Will trembled softly his body arching protectively as he now waited in the complete darkness of the basement."PLEASE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! CONSIDER THE LESSON LEARNED! Just please don't leave me alone."

Mabel smiled at Gideon and purred, "Don't worry I'll make sure you don't die when he's finished with you." She chirped rubbing his fluffy mangled mess of hair, "I'll be back when Uncle is done with you. Feel free to scream rooms soundproof. She chimed leaving Gideon alone.

Gideon looked around the room and let out a small whimpering noise as the first things he saw was blood followed quickly by a glass case with a single bright blue eye. "I wonder who's eye that is? It looks like Wills…" He mumbled then gulped. Oh god what if they want my eye as compensation. I can't believe I tried to steal from the Gleeful's what am I dumb. He dropped his head as realization hit. "Someone help me…" He mumbled only to get a light chuckle from the corner.

"At least you know the direness of the situation you put yourself in. "Now, Time to get started." He smiled closing his door roughly.

There sick and tired but at least it's done. Enjoy the first chapter of a new book.


	2. Authors notes

**I'm sorry new chapter are taking so long to make. My labtop is broken so I have to wright this chapter at the library and I only had a limited amount of time for 5 stories. I also wanted to ask all of my followers willing to help me to go here trans-ftm-surgery-fund if you want to know more about why i haven't been posting and having severe depression read my profile.**

 **-Luffy out**


End file.
